Courage, Fuyons !
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Pour une fois, le courageux chevalier Sir Gwaine fuit devant une menace qu'il n'est pas en mesure de combattre. Une menace bien particulière et face à laquelle il ne peut s'en sortir seul. Léon sera-t-il en mesure, bien malgré lui, de l'aider à triompher ? Léon/Gwaine


**Note de l'auteur : **Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas mis en ligne quoique ce soit. Cet OS a d'ailleurs été long à écrire (tout pile un mois), mais je manquais cruellement de motivation. Je suis d'ailleurs particulièrement fière d'être parvenue à le finir.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

(Sinon, rien ne m'appartient, et c'est bien dommage...)

* * *

**Courage, Fuyons !**

* * *

La nuit était calme, silencieuse. Une nuit d'hiver parmi tant d'autres. Les étoiles brillaient d'une lueur fixe dans le ciel sombre. Tout était figé, immobile au milieu des ombres qui vacillaient au rythme des multiples bougies parsemant les couloirs de Camelot. Le château n'était troublé que par de rares chevaliers gardant les lieux.

Le soleil avait fini sa course des heures plus tôt, et tous profitaient désormais de la douceur de leurs draps tandis qu'ils se laissaient posséder par le charme de Morphée.

Sir Léon, second du roi Arthur, avait les yeux clos. Allongé sur son lit, les mains calées derrière la tête, l'homme réfléchissait aux évènements de cette journée. L'entrainement du matin repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il analysait les gestes de ses hommes, leurs erreurs et leurs succès. Son esprit affuté s'exerçait déjà à la danse compliquée qu'étaient ces décisions qui lui incombaient. Son objectif était de faire grandir ces hommes, de les aider à devenir de vrais chevaliers de Camelot. Et les dernières recrues étaient pour l'heure bien loin de ce but qui lui paraissait pour l'heure bien irréaliste. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils y arriveraient un jour. Il allait lui falloir bien des heures de labeur, de difficulté, mais ils seraient un jour parfaits, prêts à obéir aux moindres désirs de leur Roi.

Il étira paresseusement ses bras en étouffant un bâillement. Ces dernières heures avaient définitivement été bien longues. Son esprit le projeta dans ces pas vifs effectués dans les chemins boueux parsemant les bois entourant le château. Il avait été affecté à une patrouille douloureusement interminable en compagnie d'un certain brun dont la présence n'avait pas été des plus agréables.

Gwaine.

Léon fit la moue alors que ce visage insolent apparaissait presque devant lui. Ces lèvres pleines s'étiraient en une moue provocatrice qui provoquait en lui un agacement qu'il ne parvenait pas à taire. Cet homme l'horripilait plus qu'il n'aurait apprécié l'avouer. Ce paysan. Ce chevalier qui ne semblait pas souhaiter se plier au code strict par lequel il se devait de jurer.

Il secoua la tête, s'évertuant à oublier ce perturbateur comique et agité, cet homme qui se battait pourtant avec grâce et ardeur, et qui possédait un honneur bien à lui.

Cet homme l'intriguait, ne cessait de faire naître en lui mille questions et sentiments contradictoires. Il souhaitait à la fois le chasser et l'étreindre comme un frère. Mais cela ne serait possible que lorsque Gwaine aurait appris la discipline qu'il s'évertuait à lui enseigner. Un jour, l'homme serait un véritable chevalier. Mais ce jour tardait à apparaitre, et la patience de Léon atteignait ses limites.

Le second d'Arthur soupira doucement, puis chassa ces pensées de son esprit. La nuit portait conseil, et il espérait trouver la solution miracle qui lui permettrait d'apprivoiser cet homme mystérieux.

Il bascula sur le côté, repoussa une mèche dorée de son front, et décida de laisser les ténèbres l'emporter.

Mais son repos ne fut que de courte durée.

Il grimaça imperceptiblement lorsqu'un bruit soudain retentit dans l'une des pièces adjointes à ses appartements. Une conversation agitée se tenait non loin. Des éclats de voix retentissaient bruyamment, perturbant le calme déjà oublié.

Léon tenta de les oublier, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Deux timbres se mélangeaient, le grave d'un homme se mêlait aux supplications d'une femme. Il fut tout d'abord irrité par l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une des rencontres galantes d'un de ses camarades chevaliers. Le visage provocateur d'un certain brun naquit aussitôt dans son esprit. Mais elle disparut bien vite. Non. Les deux protagonistes ne semblaient pas perdus dans le feu de la passion. C'était autre chose. Il prêta l'oreille, puis se redressa.

Les deux individus étaient pris dans une violente dispute qui irrita davantage le chevalier. Il n'était vraiment plus possible de dormir, ces derniers temps. Oublié était le temps béni où les corridors du château ne résonnaient que du silence mélodieux du sommeil.

Léon jura intérieurement, bascula sur le côté, et entraina au passage son oreiller qu'il abattit furieusement sur sa tête. Il en avait assez de ces insupportables perturbations. Il avait besoin de dormir, de grâce ! Les voix se mêlèrent durant de longues, très longues minutes, presque interminables du point de vue agacé du chevalier.

Il gémit finalement au claquement violent d'une porte, puis au pas rapide qui passa devant ses appartements. Cela était-il enfin terminé ? Allait-il finalement parvenir à fermer l'œil ?

Il tendit l'oreille, curieux d'un silence presque trop parfait pour être réel. Mais il se détendit finalement quelques secondes après. Le calme avait de nouveau envahi les couloirs du château. Un soupir paresseux lui échappa. Le lendemain, il mènerait une enquête approfondie sur l'identité des individus ayant à ce point perturbé le repos pourtant précieux de ses hommes. Mais pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de sentir Morphée le capturer doucement. Une sérénité particulière l'envahissait déjà, et il sentait ses membres se relaxer à l'appel bienveillant du sommeil.

Derrière ses paupières closes se dessinait déjà le monde brumeux des rêves. Sa respiration se faisait plus lente, et ses mouvements se taisaient au rythme lent des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Son corps se figea, tandis que son âme basculait dans un monde où ses inquiétudes n'avaient pas de place.

Malheureusement pour lui, son repos ne fut que de courte durée. Des années plus tard, il regarderait cette scène avec une tendresse particulière, en se rappelant le temps où il ignorait encore tout du bonheur qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Mais pour l'heure, ce fut un Sir Léon d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi. Ses prunelles dilatées distinguaient encore sans mal l'obscurité de la pièce, uniquement troublée par l'éclat glacé de la lune. Il aurait pu se rendormir, oublier le malaise soudain qui l'avait tiré d'un repos pourtant bel et bien mérité. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il grimaça, se tendit. Il se parvenait à oublier ce quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se relaxer. Il avait froid, étrangement froid. Son pied gauche, bien que dissimulé sous les couvertures, s'appuyait contre un élément qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Une jambe inconnue. Une jambe d'homme.

Encore à moitié assoupi, le chevalier cligna des yeux, son esprit tentant de décider si la jambe en question était ou non une menace sérieuse. Mais un autre élément attira bien vite son attention, et cela lui permit soudainement d'être bel et bien réveillé, et pleinement conscient de ce qui le perturbait réellement.

Le chevalier se redressa brusquement, s'arrachant à la solide étreinte de l'homme assoupi contre lui. Une main tenta de le retenir, mais il la repoussa comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Son cœur battait à la chamade. Des pensées confuses se bousculaient dans son esprit alors que ses yeux détaillaient avec un ébahissement croissant le corps à moitié dénudé avec lequel il avait visiblement partagé un lit.

Un grognement s'échappa de ces lèvres pleines qui aguichaient tant la gent féminine, forçant le chevalier à s'éloigner un peu plus. Il trébucha en tombant de son lit, et dut se retenir au mur glacé de sa chambre pour ne pas rencontrer de manière brusque les pierres polies du sol.

Une fois qu'il eut regagné son équilibre, il passa une main dans ses boucles dorées, et prit une longue inspiration. Il n'avait pourtant rien bu de répréhensible dernièrement. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière occasion l'ayant amené à franchir l'entrée de la taverne. Non, l'alcool n'était pas la cause de son délire soudain. Mais était-ce seulement là une vision irréelle, un jeu de couleurs et de lumière uniquement engendré par son imagination ?

Sa paume se serra, ses jointures presque blanches rencontrant les craquelures irrégulières du mur face à lui. Léon tenta de se reprendre alors que ses pensées devenaient plus claires.

-Gwaine ?

Ce souffle lui avait bien malgré lui échappé. Dans sa panique, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer clairement les mèches brunes qui s'étalaient dans ses draps, cette peau dorée par le soleil, ce torse sculpté dans les combats. Était-ce vraiment cet homme doué, mais incroyablement irritable qui avait osé venir troubler son repos ?

L'homme se retourna soudainement, une colère nouvellement ancrée en lui. Comment osait-il ? N'avait-il pas lui aussi droit à un calme précaire entre deux entraînements ? Comment pouvait-il continuer à se battre s'il était constamment dérangé par l'impertinence de ses hommes ?

Son irritation atteignit un point culminant lorsqu'il nota que l'intrus avait même profité de sa courte absence pour s'emparer de son précieux oreiller et pour s'enrouler dans l'intégralité de la couverture.

Il serra les poings et fit tout son possible pour regagner une respiration régulière et ne pas céder à la tentation d'aller quérir son épée. Oh, il pourrait parfaitement chasser l'homme sous la menace de sa lame adroitement aiguisée. Mais cela transgresserait alors quelques-uns des principes les plus ancrés de la chevalerie, notamment l'article tatillon qui indiquait qu'il ne pouvait tuer un camarade. Et pour la première fois depuis son entrée au service du Roi, Léon eut presque des remords d'avoir juré de respecter ce code.

Il s'avança vers le lit, décidé à en découdre. Mais il ne savait encore comment il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Sa décision fut toutefois bien vite prise lorsque Gwaine murmura des paroles indistinctes dans son sommeil et resserra la couverture dans ses bras.

-Gwaine ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Léon s'avança vers le lit, sans se soucier du clignement hagard des yeux endormis du chevalier. Attrapant un des pieds de l'homme, il usa de toute la force qu'il parvenait à rassembler pour tirer l'homme vers lui. Il ignora avec application le jappement surpris du brun, ou même le regard écarquillé de ce dernier. Et il fut satisfait du bruit sourd que son compagnon émit lorsqu'il toucha finalement le sol.

Un fin sourire étira même ses lèvres face au regard presque blessé et incompréhensif de Gwaine. Ce dernier était étalé sur le sol, les cheveux en bataille, une expression de surprise étirant ses traits. Son torse nu se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide, dévoilant une musculature que Léon avait tant de fois aperçue sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Il ne put par ailleurs s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif sur ce corps qui attirait décidément trop le regard. Gwaine était beau, bien bâtît. Un tourment pour tout homme souhaitant éviter de se consumer dans des passions inavouables. Et Léon faisait malheureusement partie de ces êtres qu'un désir interdit déchirait de l'intérieur, et qui devaient pourtant rester taciturnes face à une telle tentation.

-Que fais-tu ici ? siffla-t-il pour masquer sa gêne. Qui t'a permis de pénétrer dans mes appartements ?

Cette interrogation entraina un éclat de rire surpris de son interlocuteur.

-Tu me retrouves dans ton lit et tu t'inquiètes seulement de ce qui m'a amené à pénétrer dans tes quartiers ?

Le brun le dévisagea avec une hilarité non contenue.

-Ma compagnie te plairait-elle tant que cela ? ajouta-t-il fièrement.

-Répond juste à la question, grogna Léon qui souhaitait définitivement éviter qu'une rougeur inadéquate n'envahisse ses joues. Et ne crois pas que je te laisserai encore pénétrer dans mon lit ! Cela n'est pas convenable.

-Pas convenable, hein ? Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de protester, tout à l'heure, lorsque je me suis glissé dans tes draps. Je me souviens même avoir senti ton bras autour de ma taille.

Le sourire arrogant et suggestif qui ornait désormais les lèvres de Gwaine était presque trop pour les nerfs de Léon, lequel savait pertinemment que le rouge sur ses joues avait atteint une couleur critique.

-Tu mens ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose !

Et pourtant, c'était comme si ses dénégations n'étaient que futiles. Il ne savait de quelle manière s'exprimaient ses désirs charnels envers le corps masculin lorsqu'il était assoupi. Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller en sursaut, couvert de sueur, un rêve bien trop incorrect ancré dans son esprit.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il murmuré dans son sommeil ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil, mais eut la grâce de ne pas relever le bref moment d'hésitation et de confusion de son ainé. Au lieu de cela, il se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise, toujours soumis au regard acéré de Léon.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir un corps comme le mien ? déclara soudainement Gwaine.

Léon le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Où voulait-il en venir ? Et en quoi cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec leur conversation précédente ? Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger davantage.

-Je ne suis plus tranquille, continua-t-il. Elles me poursuivent partout !

Léon se sentait désormais complètement perdu. Il ignorait où et comment cette conversation avait pu dériver. Mais le regard suppliant de son interlocuteur l'interloqua davantage.

-De qui parles-tu Gwaine ? murmura-t-il.

-Des femmes ! Elles sont là ! Elles sont partout !

-Combien de chopes d'hydromel as-tu bues ce soir ? soupira Léon en se frottant le front.

Cela commençait malheureusement à ressembler aux habituelles farces qu'orchestrait régulièrement son ami. Il avait depuis très longtemps abandonné l'espoir de parvenir un jour à dissimuler le vrai du faux lorsque le brun se lançait dans la narration colorée d'une de ses anciennes aventures. Et il soupçonnait fortement que son ami s'apprêtait désormais à lui en narrer une autre.

Mais Gwaine semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher le morceau.

-Je suis sérieux, Léon !

Le brun se leva brusquement, et Léon fronça les sourcils en notant qu'il ne présentait pas le déséquilibre caractéristique d'un homme ayant abusé d'un peu trop d'alcool.

-Elle était là, dans ma chambre ! Elle était dans mon lit ! Elle m'attendait ! Et je suis certain qu'elle y est toujours !

Le brun faisait maintenant les cent pas dans la pièce, entraînant chez son ami un tournis qui aurait aussi bien pu être causé par l'incompréhension qui ne cessait de grandir en lui.

-Qui, Gwaine ?

-Dame Chlothilde ! Elle me suit, elle me pourchasse ! Et tout cela juste parce que je l'ai complimenté UNE FOIS sur sa chevelure !

-Juste une fois ? s'enquit Léon tout en essayant de réprimer un sourire. Il me semble me rappeler que tu avais passé une soirée entière à la complimenter.

Une hilarité nouvelle naissait doucement en lui, et il ne put bientôt se retenir devant l'air indigné du brun. Un rire clair s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que Gwaine faisait la moue.

-C'était il y a plusieurs semaines, grommela le brun. Je ne m'en souvenais même plus jusqu'à ce soir.

Ces excuses ne firent que renforcer le rire de son ainé. Léon ne parvenait désormais même plus à s'inquiéter de qui pourrait l'entendre. La satisfaction de voir les charmes de Gwaine se retourner contre leur propriétaire était bien trop belle. Tant de fois il s'était offusqué de l'arrogance et du franc-parler du jeune brun. Tant de fois il avait souhaité qu'il cesse ces avances déplacées. Et voilà que tout cela se retournait contre lui. Son rire retentit à nouveau, avec cette fois une puissance accrue.

-Elle était nue dans mon lit, Léon ! protesta à nouveau le brun.

Cela eut pour effet de stopper soudainement l'amusement du chevalier. Léon se figea, puis dévisagea son ami avec une gravité nouvelle.

-L'as-tu touché, Gwaine ? s'enquit-il.

-Je…

-Dame Chlothilde est héritière d'une famille puissance, continua-t-il. Si tu l'as…

-Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama le brun. Je lui ai demandé de s'en aller, de quitter les lieux. Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. J'ai paniqué, j'ai couru, et je suis arrivé ici.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu plus de son ainé.

-Tu ne peux pas me mettre dehors, Léon. Si elle me trouve, elle va exiger que je l'épouse. Et je n'envisage pas de passer ma vie avec cette folle !

Le désespoir de l'homme était maintenant évident, et Léon devait maintenant faire de son mieux pour ne pas de nouveau laisser son hilarité prendre le dessus. Il comprenait cependant la détresse de son compagnon d'armes, et une pitié qu'il n'avait pour l'heure pas encore ressentie commençait à naître en lui.

Il soupira profondément.

-Combien de temps penses-tu qu'elle restera dans ta chambre ? s'enquit-il.

-Je l'ignore, admit le brun. Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. De plus, personne ne songera à me soupçonner de quoi que ce soit si je suis avec toi.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif, et Léon se sentit aussitôt rougir. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'insinuait le brun, mais n'avait pas pour autant envie de se laisser entraîner sur ce chemin tortueux.

-Que veux-tu dire ? balbutia-t-il.

Le sourire du brun se fit plus large.

-Toi, moi, seuls dans une chambre. Tout peut arriver, conclut Gwaine tout en le fixant avec intensité.

Le cœur de Léon manqua un battement, avant que son propriétaire ne fasse de son mieux pour regagner toute sa contenance. Ce que Gwaine lui proposait était alors parfaitement clair. Et l'offre était alléchante. Mais pouvait-il se laisser ainsi aller aux délices qu'il s'était à présent refusé ? Pourrait-il s'en remettre ? Comment allait-il parvenir à faire face à ses camarades de combat si tout cela leur était révélé ?

-Gwaine, je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, commença-t-il doucement. Je comprends ta position, mais ta réputation n'en serait que plus endommagée si l'on apprenait que tu entretiens une relation avec un homme, même si cela te permettrait d'échapper à Dame Chlothilde.

Mais le sourire du brun ne faiblit pas, et Léon sursauta lorsqu'une main ferme se referma sur la sienne.

-Fais-moi confiance, Léon. Et laisse-toi aller.

Ledit Léon se tendit à vrai dire davantage à ces derniers mots. Gwaine avançait toujours plus dans sa direction, et il se retrouva bien vite bloqué entre le brun et le mur. Il pouvait aisément sentir les muscles du torse de son compagnon au travers de la fine tunique que lui-même portait. Il était figé, dans l'attente. Dans l'attente d'une attirance qu'il ne parvenait presque plus à nier. Et l'air pleinement amusé du brun lui annonçait sans mal que ses désirs n'étaient désormais plus si secrets.

Des doigts caressaient déjà son visage, retraçant sa joue et les lignes de sa mâchoire. Une autre se glissait dans son cou, et l'obligeait à baisser la tête. Son regard se planta dans les orbes sombres de Gwaine, lesquelles étaient animée de la flamme caractéristique d'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à flamber sans fin.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement lorsque deux lèvres assurées se refermèrent sur les siennes. Mais il les rouvrit bien vite au bruit brusque d'une porte claquant contre le mur de sa chambre.

Il se figea aussitôt. À l'entrée de la pièce se trouvaient désormais trois jeunes femmes que le chevalier ne reconnut que trop bien. Trois jeunes femmes qui le fusillaient désormais du regard. Trois jeunes femmes qui fondirent ensuite en larmes lorsque Gwaine se retourna brièvement pour les observer froidement, avant de caresser amoureusement la joue de Léon.

-Que…Que faites-vous ici ? balbutia le plus âgé des deux. Vous n'avez pas à pénétrer ainsi dans mes appartements !

-Nous avions entendu la voix de Gwaine, fit la plus assurée des trois, que Léon pouvait identifier sous le nom de Dame Hellébore. Et nous devions lui parler.

Cette jeune femme, fille d'un puissant seigneur, n'avait eu de cesse de poursuivre avec acharnement un Gwaine de plus en plus terrifié lors du dernier banquet donné en l'honneur d'Arthur. Léon avait cependant cru ouï-dire qu'elle avait par la suite quitté Camelot. Mais cela était visiblement faux. Ou peut-être venait-elle tout juste de revenir.

-Que souhaitez-vous de moi, gentes Dames ? s'enquit un instant le brun. Je ne crains de ne pas pouvoir vous accorder beaucoup de temps. Voyez-vous, j'étais à l'instant particulièrement occupé par une affaire de la plus haute importance.

Il haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami, et Léon se sentit aussitôt rougir. Gwaine n'avait décidément aucun amour propre et aucune limite lorsqu'il s'agissait de se sortir d'un pétrin dans lequel il s'était lui-même embourbé jusqu'au cou.

Et Léon, preux chevalier, farouche face à l'ennemi et ne craignant presque rien, se sentait désormais défaillir devant les regards chargés de haine que lui envoyaient ces charmantes demoiselles. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil interrogatifs en direction de Gwaine, lequel semblait décidément apprécier particulièrement la situation.

-Nous voulions connaître votre situation actuelle, Sir Chevalier, s'enquit une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Voyez-vous, lorsque nous nous sommes rendus dans vos appartements, nous y avons trouvé Dame Chlothilde dans une tenue absolument indigne d'une femme de son rang. La courtisez-vous donc ?

Le brun fit mine d'être choqué.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il. Et je crains que la situation dans laquelle vous m'avez surpris le démontre pleinement. Mes…ahem…vrais attirances ne sont malheureusement pas celles que je témoigne à tous. Je crains que Sir Léon et moi-même ne soyons bien plus proches que ce que nous avions pu montrer à tous. N'est-ce pas Léon ?

Ce dernier manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive, mais s'avança tout de même vers le véritable danger que représentaient ces trois femmes.

-Gwaine dit vrai, balbutia-t-il. Nous souhaitions juste que la véritable nature de notre relation ne soit pas dévoilée à tous.

Il soupira intérieurement. Il s'était longuement battu pour éviter ce type de rumeurs à son sujet. Et voilà qu'une simple entrevue avec le brun réduisait à néant tous ses efforts. Il était visiblement maudit. Mais il fit de son mieux pour garder une certaine contenance. Gwaine était un camarade chevalier, et il se devait donc de l'aider dans les difficultés.

Il releva fièrement la tête devant le regard soupçonneux des trois femmes.

-Pouvez-vous maintenant nous laisser ? reprit-il aimablement. Gwaine et moi devrions discuter de notre nouveau statut vis-à-vis de la population de Camelot.

-Bien sûr, je vous prie donc de nous excuser, fit aussitôt Dame Hellébore non sans un dernier froncement de sourcils.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et les deux hommes furent alors enfin seuls.

Un silence long silence suivi, lourd et chargé de toutes ces pesantes questions qui ricochaient dans les pensées de Léon. Le jeune chevalier n'osait désormais plus poser ses yeux sur son camarade. Le regard fixé sur le plafond de la pièce, il s'évertuait à trouver une solution à la plus terrible des menaces : que ses attirances soient dévoilées au grand jour. Comment allait-il pouvoir conserver le respect qu'il avait durement gagné auprès d'Arthur et de ses camarades de combat ? Comment son Roi allait-il encore pouvoir lui faire confiance ? Et où en était-il avec Gwaine ? Le bref baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait été pour le moins délicieux, et Léon aurait menti en assurant qu'il ne souhaitait pas renouveler cette expérience. Mais était-il prêt à le faire ? Et que pensait Gwaine de tout cela ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'une poigne forte agrippa soudainement sa mâchoire, et le força à baisser le regard. Il s'exécuta non sans un grognement de protestation…grognement qui mourut bien vite dans sa gorge alors qu'il rencontrait le regard sombre de son compagnon.

Il tressaillit, et ne put retenir un souffle de désir.

Gwaine était magnifique, presque irréel. Torse nu, la chevelure en un désordre complet, il était l'exemple même de tout ce que Léon avait cherché à éviter. Il s'était plongé dans ses devoirs, ignorant parfois les marques de camaraderie trop franches de ses compagnons d'armes. Il avait souhaité oublier ces désirs interdits, tout en conservant la façade lisse d'un homme attiré par les femmes, mais trop timide pour les approcher. Et pourtant, l'intimité de cette pièce, face à cet homme étonnant, il pouvait sentir les murs entourant ses émotions s'effondrer l'un après l'autre.

-Que veux-tu, Gwaine ? Que souhaites-tu de moi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Cette question, il se la posait depuis bien des semaines. Il ne comprenait décidément plus l'attitude du brun. Gwaine était à la fois turbulent, refusant certains ordres, mais attachant et trop amical. Beaucoup trop amical dans des situations comme celles-ci. Et pourtant, aux yeux de tous, ils restaient un flirt incorrigible, pouvant se targuer d'avoir tenté sa chance auprès de la plupart des Dames de la cour.

-Que veux-tu de moi ? répéta l'ainé.

Son incompréhension devait être parfaitement visible, et ce fut sans doute l'origine du sourire mutin et empli de désir qui s'afficha sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-N'as-tu pas encore deviné, Léon ? fut l'unique réponse qui lui parvint.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par cette réplique énigmatique. Que voulait dire Gwaine ? Devait-il avoir alors compris quelque chose de particulier ? Mais il ne put se concentrer sur ce problème bien longtemps. Ses pensées se coupèrent subitement lorsque deux lèvres masculines capturèrent de nouveau les siennes en un baiser passionné. Déstabilisé par ces émotions qu'il ne parvenait plus à refuser, il ne put qu'y répondre ardemment. S'abandonnant au désir qui l'envahissait en vagues incontrôlées, il se laissa finalement aller, serrant le plus jeune contre lui, s'enivrant de sa présence suffocante. Il passa avec bonheur ses doigts dans cette chevelure rebelle, apprécia la texture rugueuse de la mâchoire du brun, enchaîna caresse sur caresse, se livrant entièrement à l'homme contre lui.

-N'as-tu pas compris que je ne m'intéressais qu'à toi ? Que je te voulais toi ?

Gwaine le fit pivoter, l'obligeant à quitter la fraicheur du mur derrière lui pour s'avancer à reculons dans la pièce.

-Je me fiche bien de toutes ces femmes qui me tournent autour ! Cela fait bien longtemps que mon cœur est déjà pris.

Léon ne percevait que distraitement ces révélations inattendues, mais ces dernières s'imprimaient durablement dans sa mémoire. Plus tard, il se réjouirait de ce moment, de cet attachement nouveau qu'il n'avait auparavant pu soupçonner. Mais pour l'heure, il était perdu dans la découverte de la douceur de la peau de Gwaine. Il éparpillait en quantité innombrable baisers et caresses fiévreuses, s'accrochant à ces épaules puissantes, explorant ce si beau visage.

-Je les ai séduites pour que tu me remarques. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé lorsque le brun le poussa sur le lit. Il y retomba sur le dos, entrainant son compagnon dans sa chute.

-Léon, toujours maître de ses émotions, et inconscient de son charme, termina Gwaine en un rire étouffé.

Mais il ne fut ensuite plus en mesure de continuer. Lassé de ces bavardages, Léon lui avait de nouveau capturé les lèvres, le faisant taire de la plus douce des manières qui soit….

Ils se laissèrent tous les deux bien vite emportés par une fougue nouvelle et s'aimèrent dans l'obscurité froide de la nuit, se souciant peu du lendemain…

* * *

La journée était belle et ensoleillée, malgré le froid hivernal qui continuait de régner en maître sur le royaume de Camelot. Le ciel d'un bleu pâle était parcouru de quelques rares nuages, et des rayons bienvenus caressaient les pierres ancestrales du château.

Léon frissonna à la brusque rafale, et resserra par réflexe sa cape écarlate autour de lui.

Son regard perçant détaillait la forêt qui s'étendait face à lui. Perché sur les remparts, il avait là une place privilégiée pour profiter de ce point de vue exceptionnel, mais également pour apprécier quelques minutes de calme. Il aimait se retrouver ainsi seul, loin de l'agitation constante des chevaliers et de la cour, loin de ses nombreuses obligations, perdu dans ses pensées, se perdant dans une sérénité toujours trop brève.

Il soupira en percevant des pas rapides au loin, signe qu'un individu se dirigeait dans sa direction. Un serviteur venait probablement le chercher pour lui faire part d'une quelconque tâche assignée par le Roi.

Se redressant, Léon réajusta ses vêtements et remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, mais ce fut ensuite pour éclater de rire à la scène dont il fut alors témoin.

Le chemin menant au sommet des remparts était long et pentu, et il fallait parfois du temps aux jeunes chevaliers pour être capable de le grimper d'une traite en courant à toute allure. Mais la fatigue ne semblait pas être là la principale inquiétude de la silhouette élancée qui gravissait rapidement les quelques mètres restants. Gwaine était essoufflé, décoiffé par cette course folle. Une couche de sueur brillait sur sa peau, mais c'était avant tout une peur farouche qui habitait son regard sombre.

-Léon, je t'en prie, aide-moi !

Ledit Léon aurait pu l'interroger sur le danger qui le menaçait alors, mais il pouvait déjà en avoir une vision détaillée, et il se contenta alors de rire de plus belle.

-Léon !

Le cri de détresse de Gwaine était maintenant teinté d'une pointe d'indignation, comme si le jeune brun ne pouvait comprendre l'hilarité de son ainé. Mais la situation avait tout de comique.

Le jeune chevalier rejoignit bien vite son compagnon, et agrippa un peu brutalement les pans de la cape de ce dernier.

-Tu dois m'aider ! Elles me poursuivent encore ! Et elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses !

La détresse de brun était évidente, entraînant un bref froncement de sourcil chez son compagnon. Ce dernier tourna la tête en direction des bruits de pas toujours plus proche, pour pâlir ensuite considérablement.

À quelques mètres de là, comme mues par une force divine, accouraient une dizaine de jeunes femmes à marier, toutes filles d'importants seigneurs ou preux chevaliers. Chacune tenait dans sa paume une étoffe d'une couleur différente, et elles observaient Gwaine avec une envie non dissimulée.

-Que…que leur arrive-t-il ? balbutia Léon.

Il comprenait parfaitement le charme du brun, l'ayant lui-même apprécié une bonne partie de la nuit précédente. Mais toute la séduction déclenchée par son amant n'aurait pas suffi à provoquer une telle réaction de la part de ces jeunes femmes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arthur a annoncé une joute prochaine, gémit le brun. Et elles veulent toutes que je porte leurs couleurs ! Je leur ai pourtant annoncé que je n'en choisirai aucune, mais elles ne veulent rien entendre.

Il enfouit un instant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, comme pour oublier brièvement la menace qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur lui. Léon tressaillit à ce geste, et ne put s'empêcher de laisser une main s'égarer sur la taille du plus jeune. Des images de la nuit précédente envahirent son esprit, et il lutta pour ne pas se laisser aller publiquement à un geste qu'il regretterait par la suite.

Pouvaient-ils d'ores et déjà avoir des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre ?

Il n'avait pour l'instant eu vent d'aucune rumeur concernant une éventuelle relation entre Gwaine et lui-même, et cela lui convenait entièrement. Mais allaient-ils pouvoir garder ce secret bien longtemps ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le craquement d'un morceau de tissu qu'on déchire, et détailla avec stupéfaction son compagnon, lequel tenait désormais fièrement dans sa main une étoffe écarlate.

-Gwaine ! balbutia-t-il, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Léon baissa les yeux vers la déchirure évidente dans sa cape écarlate…cape qu'il avait jusqu'alors fait de son mieux pour conserver dans un état optimal. Il gémit intérieurement. Il allait devoir faire preuve de grandes qualités de persuasions pour demander à l'une des couturières de Camelot de parer à cet élément manquant.

Il était cependant interloqué par les raisons d'un tel geste de la part de Gwaine. À quoi le brun jouait-il ?

Mais il eut bien vite une réponse. Tandis que l'attroupement de jeunes femmes les rejoignait à grands pas, le brun noua avec précaution l'étoffe rouge autour de son bras droit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

-Quelle est la raison de ceci ? retentit la voix claire de Dame Chlothilde. Vous devez choisir une jeune femme, Sir Gwaine, et non aller vous réfugier derrière la carrure certes impressionnante de Sir Léon.

Ledit Sir Léon grimaça à ces propos. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier ce compliment inattendu…surtout si cela signifiait pour lui de devoir supporter par la suite des avances pour lesquelles il n'était pas préparé.

-Je choisis Sir Léon ! s'exclama Gwaine avec une assurance nouvelle. Sir Léon et moi-même entretenons une relation depuis quelque temps déjà, et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas été en mesure de répondre à vos requêtes, mes Dames.

Léon se sentit aussitôt rougir, et détourna les yeux des regards meurtriers qui étaient désormais dirigés dans sa direction. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se concentrer bien longtemps sur cela. Il fut surpris lorsque son amant se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et l'agrippa par son armure pour l'embrasser ensuite passionnément.

Les yeux écarquillés, le corps figé par ce geste inattendu, le cerveau de Léon mit quelques longues secondes à réagir. Et ce furent alors mille et une questions qui se bousculèrent soudainement dans son esprit. Ses doutes ressurgirent rapidement, renforcés par les conséquences qui pourraient advenir si leur Roi n'acceptait pas de telles relations parmi ses chevaliers. Le sujet avait toujours été presque tabou, Léon le savait. Mais peut-être Arthur était-il le Roi des changements. Peut-être de telles attirances allaient être lentement acceptées ? Ils n'étaient pas les seuls parmi les chevaliers à se livrer à de telles activités. Et, après tout, Léon ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses désirs.

Et ce fut cette dernière résolution qui lui permit de fermer les yeux et de serrer le brun contre lui.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il se fichait maintenant bien de l'avis de son Roi, des rumeurs qui courraient à leur sujet, et même de la proximité toujours dangereuse d'une horde de jeunes filles à marier.

Gwaine avait décidé de lui mettre le grappin dessus et pourquoi diable combattrait-il cela ? Il était certes un chevalier, un homme de guerres et de batailles. Mais il ne souhaitait plus se battre dans cet affrontement. Il préférait laisser ses sentiments le vaincre, et il n'était que trop heureux d'y succomber.

* * *

FIN

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ai plu !


End file.
